Wake Up, You Idiot!
by Univerce
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring our dear deadly surgeon! Among other characters.
1. Rivers and Floods

"Please, Law! Wake up! I'm begging you!" she yells at him as he lies at the bottom of the steps. "Please, Law! Please!"

Luffy slips his arms around her, pulling the bawling girl back. With her out of the way, Chopper starts his work on the dying man, checking heart rate, breathing, reflex, everything. Behind the small reindeer, the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates holds his sister back, ignoring every painful jab and kick she manages to give him. The rest of the crew moves quickly, directing the ship away from the island and coaxing as much speed as possible from the sails.

"We need to move him," Chopper calls past Luffy.

With the sails opened and the ship moving, Zoro and Sanji dash over and pick up the other captain. Chopper immediately leads them off to the onboard infirmary, determination set in his stature. The others, minus one stearing Usopp, gather around their captain and his hysterical sibling. Every one of them is quietly watching as Luffy does his best to calm the shaking girl in his arms, going as far as placing a familiar, white polka-dotted hat on her head. For the next several minutes she clamps her hands over the hat, keeping it in place while burying her head into Luffy's shoulder.

"You better make it Trafalgar," Luffy growls, ironically getting the name right. "No one gets to make my sister cry."

**DESPITE THE WORLD WE LIVE IN, THERE WILL AWAYS BE A REASON TO KEEP GOING. **

His eyes follow her as she chases her brother across the deck, the most colorful array of words he'd yet heard from her echoing everywhere. While the rest of the crew aboard the _Thousand Sunny_ merely lazed around, ignoring the spectacle, Law found it somewhat more difficult. Especially with the girl running around in only shorts and a sports bra, an extremely distracting combination. Frankly, if he could get the girl on an operating table his problems would be solved. But not being on his own ship makes that somewhat... well, let's face it - it'd be impossible.

"Something wrong, Tral-guy?"

That voice, ever cheery just like her half-brother, pulls him from his thoughts. In front of him, she stands with perfect posture, a white, button-up shirt in hand. Her lack of clothes, an occurrence he's learned is normal for this crew, still bugs him, mostly because of his male anatomy. Right now, he's just happy that it's cold enough to require his trench coat.

"Nothing," he mutters, closing his eyes to hopefully get some sleep.

Unfortunately, or so he thinks, she doesn't seem to realize that and drops to the deck next to him. His ears pick up the sound of rustling fabric, his imagination taking over, much to his displeasure. Despite his imagination attempting to run rampant, Law ignores her presence as best he can. 'It's only for a few months or so,' he tells himself. But with the way she's acting, those months, already predicted to be torturous, are likely to be absolute hell for him. He'd already spent the first couple months at the start of the two years the Straw Hats were apart dealing with her antics, especially since he was the one to find her after leaving Amazon Lily. A few more encounters scattered throughout the rest of that time, since she had managed to make it back to the archipelago for personal training with the Dark King. Each day had been more challenging for his hormones than the last. It felt like he was a teenager again.

"Law! Wake up! I'm bored!"

And despite his numerous warnings, she always gives him orders. He's learned by now, though, that it's just the way she speaks. Her orders are always carrying that underlying tone that makes everything from her mouth sound like a suggestion or a question.

He pulls his hat down lower, blocking her out, before saying simply, "No."

**REGARDLESS OF THE REASONS WHY, LIFE NEVER PLAYS FAIRLY. **

She sits next to him, the brim of his hat hiding her eyes from the people standing back. After Chopper had finished working on his fellow doctor, he'd gone and retrieved the rest of the crew, a sobbing girl dashing past all of them with a hat clamped to her head. Once the others had made it to the infirmary, depressed smiles had made their ways to all their faces at the sight - she was holding onto his hand, knelt next to the bed. Mumblings had been escaping her at the time, the only parts made out to be 'Law' and 'heart.' Now she sits quietly in a chair, mumblings ceased, and quietly waits for the unconscious captain on board to wake up.

**I KNOW THAT ALREADY, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT. **

The deadly surgeon rubs his eyes, forcing sleep back, as he heads down the hall for the stairs going above deck. Even though he had fallen asleep easily enough, his mind refused to remain asleep for longer than a few hours. This insomnia had done a number on him over the years, including darkening bags, fueling bad moods, and even falling asleep at seemingly random points. A solution he had found, and the only acceptable one, had been periodic naps using Bepo as a pillow. He still manages to get in a nap or two, but without his usual pillow, it's extremely difficult too fall asleep.

"Insomnia?"

Law flinches at the familiar voice, cursing his luck for the unwelcome interruption, and forgetting his nodachi. The sapped energy must finally be getting to him. When he turns around, though, the soft, knowing smile makes him jump. Instead of the usual teasing grin, the newly revealed emotions seem much more genuine. Like that he barely notices her step closer and beam up at him. Once he does, it's mostly because she taps him on the forehead to gain his attention.

"Earth to Law! We'd like our Killer Surgeon back!"

Still grinning, she takes hold of his arm and drags him down the hall and towards the stairs, something he wished he'd noticed sooner. Maybe he could've gotten away from her if he'd just walked a little faster. Of course, knowing her hyperactive nature, that probably wouldn't have done much except delay the inevitable. So, much to his exasperation, he merely follows her up the steps, ignoring his issue with authority and orders to avoid making her bawl her eyes out. Luffy is not fun in any way when his sister is upset.

"Want to help me with something?" At least she's making it a bit easier.

He merely shrugs before yawning, an action he's gotten used to and no longer notices. She, on the other hand, immediately frowns at it.

"Are you getting enough sleep, Law?"

On the inside, he flinches, while his outer expression remains neutral. All he gives her is another shrug. An aggravated groan escapes, a rather humorous thing to the deadly surgeon.

"Alright, Law. You had your chance to fix it. Naps obviously aren't working, so it's my turn now." That makes him visibly flinch - the last method hadn't been pleasant. "How to fix insomnia..."

While her voice trails off, her grip on his arm tightens and she starts to drag him with her on her path to the upper decks. After three flights of steps, she points wordlessly to his usual spot on the strangely turfed decking. How Franky managed that, he'll never know. Annoyed with her commands, and very close to slicing her up, he counts to 20 slowly while dropping next to the railing.

"You should probably get _really _comfortable, Law,"she suggests kindly. "If this works, you'll be asleep before long."

With a heavy sigh, anger relieved by the tone and wording she so smartly used, he follows her 'advice.' Hat drooping over his eyes, arms crossed to retain body heat, his eyelids slowly drop. Her giggle picks slightly at him, but she's not stupid enough to laugh at him, and he's not dumb enough to beliere that she _is _laughing at him. More likely the circumstances. All those encounters taught him plenty about her disposition.

"Comfy?" He just huffs. "Good!

"Now just try to blank out that overactive mind of yours." Slight, hazy flashback to the last method. "And try not to remember last time. This is completely different!" He'll believe _that_ when he sees it.

Rustling sounds have him slightly raising his head to watch. Her arms are deep into a wooden chest he recognize's as the musician's. How she has a key is beyond him, considering he and said musician ended up in a sparring match when he curiously tried to open it, only to find it locked. A sound of triumph escapes her as she pulls out a case, prompting him to immediately drop his eyes. His ears then zone in on several light notes, all of which played to check the tuning. Out of curiosity, he yet again looks up, finding her cradling a darkly colored violin. And not the musician's either.

She gives him a playful wink before pulling the bow across the strings of the instrument. Five minutes later, she's putting the violin away, smirking in victory as the insomniac behind her lightly snores away.

"Good night, Trafalgar Law~."

**PEACEFUL SLEEP ONLY HAPPENS WHEN YOU YOURSELF ARE AT PEACE. **

"How much longer, Chopper?" Luffy asks, his eyes on his sleeping sister.

Chopper sighs sadly, not wanting to tell and make it absolute. But it was his captain who asked. "Another week, at most. Unless we stop at an island and try to find a few supplies."

With those last few words filled with resigned hope ringing in his ears, Luffy dashes away to find Nami. If anyone can get them to an island in the next week, it's her.

**WE STAND PROUDLY, LAUGHING AT THOSE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND OUR REASONS WHY. **

Her various questions.

"Random island,"she stated blandly. "Cool?" A thought that made him roll his eyes.

"And if I say no?"she asked with that teasing tone. "What then?" A challenge he accepted gladly, an almost sadistic glint in his eyes.

"How do you stand all the blood," she spoke softly, "without feeling at least a little remorse? How do you just walk through those doors as if the world of another wasn't near ending?"

His slightly predictable answers.

"I'd assume so. It's a winter island, after all," he chuckled, the comment making her smile.

"I hope you're not expecting an easy out," he growls, his forearm against her throat, "because I don't just _let _people get away like that." Her eyes had danced in amusement, much to his annoyance.

He had stared at her while the marines sailed away with the giant children. How did he manage to be so detached in front of an operating table? The answer: _"It's my job."_

**THERE WILL ALWAYS BE HOPE FOR THOSE WHO REMAIN FAITHFUL. **

"What do we need, Chopper?" Luffy asks quickly.

The little reindeer says nothing, but sheets of paper are handed out, instructions on each. Once everyone, minus a single girl, gives a resolute nod, they dash apart to comb the island for herbs, chemicals and equipment. For three hours, reports of the Straw Hat Pirates come flying in to a nearby Marine base with no signs of letting up. After that three hour mark, the reports cease.

Back on the _Thousand Sunny_, the small reindeer doctor is working once more, with little show of success. His captain's sister doesn't blame him for it, though. She blames Law and his stupid ideas, getting himself caught so easily. But, per usual where the Surgeon of Death is concerned, she's already forgiven him and is simply waiting for the idiot to wake up. Much to everyone's relief, Chopper soon appears, grinning, with fantastic news.

**"IT'S LIKE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF A RIVER THAT GOES THROUGH CONSTANT FLASH FLOODS." **

All he sees is black and white, from the strange grass on the deck to the occasionally surfacing Sea only thing with color would be the door leading below deck. A little peeved at the difference, he kicks said door open. One line of boards on the floor is colored as well, the usual dark purple that the rest of the ship _should_ be. Exact thought: Those idiots ruined their ship again, didn't they? Feeling more agitated, for reasons unknown to himself, he follows the colored boards.

"Oy! Straw Hat-ya! Where are you?"

With no answer, despite calling out constantly, those boards finally lead him to a somewhat familiar door, colored, of course. A darkened blue, depressing and constrictive. An aggravated sigh escapes him as he kicks that door open, too, finding a girl curled up on her bed and whimpering. That's when the familiarity clicks.

"What happened?" he instantly demands, knowing the Straw Hat crew wouldn't make her play cry just to prank him.

All he gets is a mumble.

"What?"

"You won't..."

His aggravated sighs are in abundance today. "Speak. Up."

"You won't wake up, Stupid!"

And like that, everything around him literally shatters like glass, dropping him into an endless abyss.

**Sometimes it's just too difficult, but that's when your hope needs to stand strong. **

Loud screaming has the tiny reindeer running through the halls, the others appearing from their rooms in varying degrees of readiness. Only Luffy is completely dressed and alert. Even though the screaming's stopped, all of them are rushing towards the med bay, well aware of which crew member was left to watch Law. Thankfully, they all breathe easy the moment they see her holding onto a propped up and wincing patient.

To Luffy's delight, she has the brightest smile on her face, making his usual grin reappear after its long absence. The others all breathe yet another sigh of relief seeing their captain's grin return as well.

"Sanji! Feast!"

Law watches for a moment, seeing everyone dash away to get ready, before turning back to the girl glued to his chest. After dreaming up her as a sobbing mess, he can't bring himself to push her off. In fact, he surprises both himself and her by returning the embrace. With a soft smile on her face, she gives him a simple, yet violent, ultimatum.

"Do that again, and I'm kicking your ass."

Despite the threat, he chuckles. "Of course you will," he agrees knowingly, pulling his hat from his lap. "And you'll have your brothers helping, won't you?"

With that, he drops his hat onto her head, well aware she'd been wearing it the entire time.


	2. Remembrance

**In Memory of Those We Lose**

It's not every day that we gather in front of a piece of stone and bow our heads in respect. Even less often that Luffy cries like he did when we lost Ace, albeit not so loudly. But then again, today's special. Today is the day we remember the one man who meant almost everything to us; the man who gave us our dreams. This morning we all bow our heads for the red haired captain, Shanks. Honestly, sort of saw this coming after all the liquor he drinks... um, drank.

"Hey."

That voice, always so amused, annoyed, or bland, sounds so empty to me now. Then again, it doesn't really surprise me. The last time he identified with an emotion of mine was when I refused to eat anything to do with chocolate.

"Hey," I mutter over my shoulder.

Feeling his arm around my shoulders brings out the immediate reaction of leaning into him. Sometimes he really shocks me with his shows of affection. Note to self: make him that Sea King stir-fry he loves so much. Hopefully Mama doesn't find out about me stealing the instructions again.

"How are you handling this?" he asks, his voice still dead.

"... I don't know," is my completely frank answer.

The squeeze he gives my shoulders has me looking up at him, tears streaming freely down my face.

He gives me a glance before saying, "I'm here if you need me. Alright?"

My ears catch something else in his words but I say nothing about it. "I know."

A kind smile, one only I ever see, crosses his face before he directs me back to the ships. His crew gives me warm smiles and assuring glances as we pass them, all returning that yellow submarine they call home. After that is the now empty Thousand Sunny, followed by a now captainless Red Force. Reaching the Fortunate Future never seemed so difficult before now. Part of me wonders how the hell anyone managed to actually get to the grave. Another prays we won't have to do so ever again.

"Bed time," he commands when we stop at my ship.

With a weak smile and nod, my feet carry me up the plank where my first mate waits patiently.

**¤TO THOSE WE LOVE, OUR LIFE IS PRECIOUS AND THEY WOULD DO ANYTHING TO PRESERVE IT¤**

"Captain!"

My body bolted up from the bed, every inch covered in a cold sweat. Next to my bed, both staring in concern, is my first mate and Luffy. The first reaction my mind can come up with at this point is to tackle my brother into a hug and break out in tears. When Lutfy sends my first mate off, it barely registers what she was told to find. Something on another ship, for sure.

"It's okay," Luffy mutters to me. "We'll miss him, but we won't let him down."

After a good half hour of tears and sobbing, the door opens with rushing footsteps.

"I've got this Straw Hat-ya. You need some sleep."

For some reason, Luffy doesn't even respond but agrees nonetheless. He lets go of me slowly, someone else taking his spot and forcing me lo lay back down in bed. That other person is soon laying beside me and holding me close. Still teared up, I bury my face into his chest and listen to the heartbeat.

"Get some sleep," he whispers with a kiss to my hair. "We'll all be here when you wake up."

One more sniffle. "Good night, Law."

**¤WE STAND UP AND FIGHT BACK, FOR WE LOST THEM AND NOW REFUSE LO LOSE ANOTHER.¤**

The sounds or guns and swords echo everywhere. Those who step onto this field must be wary of the path they try to make through the endless bloodshed. And to the one man forcing everyone else out of his way, being wary is en unaffordable luxury. When he reaches the far side of the plain, blood covering almost every inch of him, he barely has time to scream before engaging. His eyes are dark and focusedon the form atop the execution platform.

Why did she have to hunt them down? What good did it do?

The last thing he hears before the blades drop are those four words she swore she'd never tell him. 'I love you, Law.'

**¤DAMN, WE'RE LUCKY!¤**

"Never... Again," Law growls. "Never, ever, again."

Sitting on the bed in the medical bay, she can't help but grin.

"Or what? You'll kick my ass?" she laughs.

The sadistic smile she fell for appears on his face, a blush now crossing over hers. Of course she would say something totally almost innocent that would turn out as a kickstart to his libido. Life just loves fucking with her like that.

"You gave me an ultimatum," he whispers leaning closer. "I think it's only fair I give you one." The dark chuckle that follows has her shivering.

"My luck is weird," she murmurs as he pushes her down. "Keeps me alive but dragged me to you."

His laughter to the statement is light, easing her worries about the number of marks she'd have to hide the next day. The last thing anyone needs to do is explain this relationship to Luffy. Even Zoro called 'not it' for that one. And he's one of the few people who can hold Luffy down during one of his rages.

* * *

In remembrance of Dan. Those who know him will miss him greatly and keep fighting to live. Those who do not... well, that's your, uh... whatever.


	3. Plots of Doom -y Cuteness

**Plots of Doom... -y cuteness**

This is one of the strangest moments in the history of the world. Although, if being completely honest, it was setting off my 'cuteness' radar like crazy. Who would have thought that, after seeing him with either that creepy smirk or a glare that could kill even a Marine Admiral, assuming looks killed, he'd be this cute? Now, he wasn't this cute _all_ day, of course, but he certainly is now. One of the other Supernovas must have come up with a plan for this, and have made it so air tight that he wouldn't catch on.

"Um… Law?"

"Don't say anything!" he snaps at me, pouting adorably. "The cowards snuck up on me, if you _must_ know."

Why exactly he's hiding behind a building is beyond me. Actually, it really isn't as beyond me as it probably should be. Even with his devil fruit ability, he's just… so _small_ now! No one would ever take him seriously. Not unless he suddenly grew a couple feet in the next ten minutes and started proclaiming who he is again. Likelihood of that happening?

Very low.

"So… Who-"

"Bonney," he growls, his glare of death no more threatening than a butterfly. "When I get my hands on that bitch-"

"Law!" I snap on him by instinct. "Children don't talk like that!"

Yep, Trafalgar fricking Law has been turned into a child. Unsurprising if Jewelry Bonney had something to do with it. Now that I think about it, Eustass Kidd was laughing his ass off earlier about something having to do with Law. Oh lord, he had her help him with some vengeance, didn't he? Well, at least the adorable child will have someone to target once he's got his age, and height, back. But, knowing the woman who did this, that most likely won't happen for a good, long while. It'll probably take at least a solid week for him to grow back up, maybe two if he's unlucky.

Good to know they didn't target anyone else, though. Luffy would have been a major pain if they had caught up to him.

"What do I care!?" he snaps back. "I'm not a kid! I'm a grown man-"

"In a _child's_ body," I toss back at him. "If you act like a regular kid, no one will look twice at you, even with a Jolly Roger on your chest. You should take advantage of it for a little while, get things done that being _you_ makes impossible!"

With slightly wide eyes, he stares up at me innocently. That trademark hat of his sits low on his head, falling almost down to his eyes but just barely letting them be seen. His sweatshirt, that yellow one that I love so much, is the only thing he's still wearing, the hood pulled up so it won't fall off. The thing is so big on him right now, it falls below his knees. This poor kid is going to need some fitting clothes. Actually, maybe staying in that sweatshirt right now is best – who know how Bonney set his growth rate.

His eyes suddenly sharpen, glaring up at me with a threat that my cute focusing mind misses completely.

"Don't order me around!"

That was the last straw for my restraint. Squealing happily, my arms snatch him up, pressing him close as he yelps and squirms. There's something rather satisfying about snuggling such a small Law. Maybe I should ask Bonney to do this kind of thing more often.

"Let me go!"

"But you're so cute!"

Despite his many protests, and overly red face, I can't help but smush my cheek against his, rubbing against him like a cat. He so freaking cute! While he continues to fuss in my hold, my eyes land on the rest of his clothes, all too big for him to even _try_ to wear at the moment. With a grin on my face, and ignoring the pathetically squirming child in my grip, one hand snatches them up. Those in arm, my foot kicks up the nearby Nodachi onto my shoulders, balancing it with ease.

Time to go before someone notices Law's new age!

**THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH CALLING A CUTE THING CUTE**

"Oh, what an adorable little boy!"

"Thank you," I grin, Law settled on my hip.

He gave up a while ago on getting me to put him down and has instead resorted to sulking in my hold, chin plopped on my shoulder. It's rather surprising he hasn't fallen asleep yet. We would already be back at the submarine right now, and the crew would probably be having a fit over their captain, but the tiny stomach and high metabolism of a child screwed that over. Law's stomach had grumbled in anger at us both, turning him bright red and giving me the idea for a snack. Even though he protested greatly, saying he was a grown man and didn't need a 'kiddy snack' before lunch, he shut up when I said two simple words.

So, now picking up his little treat, he's waiting patiently while the man behind the counter covers a few scoops of _ice cream_ in chocolate sauce with some rainbow sprinkles. Just like Law had asked while blushing the brightest red anyone could and would ever see.

"How old is he?" the kind elderly woman asks me.

"About…" I trail, grinning at the miniature Law on my hip. "How old are you now, sweetie?"

To his credit, Law manages to not blush the brightest red ever again, but he only mumbles. While the old lady laughs, I jostle him with a grin, making him groan loudly and hide his face in my shoulder.

"I said I'm seven."

No clue why he picked that particular age, but it seems to be enough for the elderly woman who pats his head and disappears. The man behind the counter is grinning broadly at me, holding out the soft plastic bowl of ice cream to the tiny child on my hip. After poking Law a few times, chuckling as he squirms, he finally accepts the inevitable and takes the proffered bowl.

"How much do I owe you?" I laugh as the small child instantly starts stuffing his face.

"No charge," the man grins. "As thanks, actually. Your kid is already grabbing other people's attention. That's free publicity. Least I can do."

A smile crosses my face. After thanking him, I snatch up the bag with Law's oversized clothes and start walking again. It was rather good luck that a store offered it to me to make everything easier to carry. Then again, they probably thought of me as a mother trying to balance stuff between my child and my life. Which they probably believe includes a boyfriend or something with the way the female staff were grinning at me. Well, whatever. It's a helpful little bag and not one I was going to pass up.

Now to just keep him hidden from everyone else until further notice. Luffy is a definite no go for help in hiding from the other pirates running around the island and the sub is on the other side of town. I'm rather surprised that both Bonney and Law were off in the same area together. Actually… Law never did tell me where they ambushed him, although it couldn't have been too far from where he was.

Carrying around a large sword like his nodachi takes a lot of energy and strength, after all.

"But then," I mutter, looking around anxiously, "where _is_ the she-devil?"

Law hums at me, spoon stuck out of his mouth and with chocolate sauce spread all over his face. How do you get that stuff all the way past your nose!? Well, so long as he's cute like that, it's okay. I'll just get him cleaned up once we're back at the sub. Assuming his stomach doesn't grumble again.

"Oi! Straw Hat's Sister!"

The both of us tense up at the voice, and carefully, just to hid the child as much as possible, my body shifts to turn to Bonney. She's got a piece of pizza stuck out of her mouth, per usual, and is glaring me down for some odd reason. In every interaction we've had, she's usually glaring at me, so it actually isn't much of a problem. The bad attitude toward me most likely stems from the fact that my brother screwed up her time when everyone had first set foot on the archipelago. Man, it's been so long since then, a few years, in fact, and she still looks the same as ever. Cheating devil fruit.

"Where's your idiot brother?"

"Couldn't tell you," I sigh. "We never talk about places unless we plan on visiting each other. And even then, we only talk about where we'll meet up, not where we are at the time. Why not just use a den den?"

"I tried," she growls. "But someone only picked up long enough for me to scream through the line. They hung up right after!"

A chuckle escapes me at the thought of Bonney screaming at the den den mushi for being hung up on. That poor little snail probably had a heart attack, meaning it passed out and she turned her anger and violent mouth on her crew instead. Is it sad that the exact picture that's in my head is completely believable?

"Try again," I offer. "You probably got Chopper by some stroke of bad luck and scared the daylights out of him."

She glares at me again, ineffectively, before her eyebrows raise together. That's a new expression. Then it occurs to me that she isn't staring at me so much as past me. Of course, my mind quickly reminds me that Law is on my hip, face buried into my shoulder with his telltale hat on. Knew I should have snatched it off and stuffed it in the bag! Plus grabbed him some regular clothes instead of letting him stay in his sweatshirt. Crap!

Her face breaks out into an evil grin as her eyes light up. Yup, she's recognized the hat and sweatshirt, meaning she's now going to try and make my life a living hell. Not to mention ruin Law's reputation completely. Lord, this is going to be hell!

"When did you and Law have a kid!?" she laughs. "That's hilarious! I just turned the bastard into a child, too!"

Oh… Wait, crap! Roll with it!

"You did what!?" I snap at her, glaring.

The laughter catches in her throat as she starts to choke it back down, now looking slightly scared. Now, several of the Supernovas know better than to relate any of their plans against Law to me, even by accident. It kicks up some rather protective instincts in me, some rather _violent_ protective instincts, at that. Usually it ends with a section of a town destroyed and the plotter in severe condition. After the time I beat Kidd into the ground for plotting to trap Law in a box in the ocean, no one had the balls to talk to me about their plans.

Side note: Kidd had been drunk when he told me about the plan. That added to his pain and torment.

"What did you do, Bonney?" I grind out at her, doing my best to play protective.

It's easier than I thought.

"Oh, nothing much!" she giggles weakly. "He'll be fine! I swear! All I did was reverse his age for a while, that's all. And, hey! You should be thanking me. You kept talking about what he had looked like as a kid. Now you get to know!"

Well, shit. My body tense completely as Law's finger gripping my shirt twitch. It now feels more like we're both under attack here, and Bonney's expression quickly shifts to confusion as my drains of blood. She just had to go and spout that last part, didn't she? Now he's going to think that I was part of this!

"Miss Bonney?" Law growls, lifting his head.

Now she looks close to passing out as the room expands to surround us. Even with the people screaming, it's safe to say that Law gives no fucks. Thank god he's too small to handle his nodachi right now…

**CHILDREN ARE INNOCENT LITTLE BEINGS THAT DESERVE EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD... FOR THE MOST PART**

"I hate you," Law grumbles, glaring at me from his seat.

The entire time he's been sitting in the booster chair – oh, no, that's not a mistake – my arms have been twitching to just scoop him up and squeeze him tight one more time.

We managed to get back to the sub in time for lunch after Law's little outburst and my frantic explanation of _not _being involved in the whole plot thing. That wasn't as difficult, though, since it only took me talking about the photos he's seen of me as a child and wanting it to be fair. Trade for equal value, after all.

I'll have to remember to take some pictures of him later.

When the few others walking around town saw him, no one made the connection and his little secret stayed safe. Like Bonney, the majority just assumed the two of us had a kid and kept the little guy hidden somehow until now. That's not to say there weren't a few close calls, the incident with Bonney being a prime example. While his tantrum hadn't completely silenced her, it only took some manipulation and blackmailing for her to agree to remain silent… for now. Right now, Bepo is off keeping an eye on her while I take care of the now miniature Law. It's safe to say he's not enjoying this like he could.

In fact, he's having problems with his new body. More specifically, with the habits of being a child again. Lunch just rolled around a half hour ago and when asked what he wanted, he just asked for the usual. I tried to tell him it was a bad idea for him to have the regular food he ate as an adult, but he refused to listen to me. Right now, he's scowling at his food with nothing less than absolute hatred and rage.

"Law? Would you like-"

"I don't need help!" he barks, glaring at me yet again.

Before realizing it, my arms are wrapped around him, squeezing tightly. He's just so adorable, it can't be helped! Letting go – I don't wanna! – my eyes land on the rest of the crew. While Law had whined like the child he currently is, several crew members had begun to stare at us. Even if he _is_ overly cute at the moment, it's still embarrassing, for both of us, that they had caught me cuddling him. Add on to his shit list after this me and my overly obsessive compulsion for cute things.

"You sure, Law?" I giggle, watching him struggle with the knife and the fork.

He just glares at me yet again, proceeding to chomp down on a section of the meat in front of me and tear at it with his teeth. A frown crosses my lips before smacking him upside the head. With a yelp, he releases the silverware onto the table and stares at me blankly.

Another thing he'll get me back for.

Without asking again, because he'll just say no anyway, my fingers quickly slide the plate over to me. While he reaches out from his seat, cursing up a storm that's going to get his mouth washed out with soap – "I said give me back my damn meat!" – I focus on cutting up his food for him. It's rather strange how he can't even handle his own food anymore, but whatever. Clearly Bonney and Kidd had some real nasty bones to pick with him this time. What the hell did he do to deserve this?

"There," I hum happily, flicking the plate back to him. "All done! That wasn't so bad, was it?"

To my delight, he glares again and starts stabbing at the little cubes on his plate. With every piece he shoves into his mouth, my sense of accomplishment grows. Foul temper aside, he's just so adorable!

While he stuffs his face, finally over the loss of cutting his own meat, my eyes take in the childish body he now has. His eyes are the same as ever, stormy gray with a coldness that could freeze someone his own age. On the other hand, his face has that kid's chub, smoothing out all the sharp features that make him the hot Surgeon of Death that he is. Instead of the sweatshirt he had arrived in, Shachi and Penguin had gone out and found a yellow t-shirt and some black shorts for him to wear while he's stuck like this. Thankfully, they thought ahead and it's a couple sizes bigger than him, so they're hanging on his frame.

Some pins fixed that easily enough so they wouldn't actually fall over one shoulder on him. He whined about it at first, but sucked it up when I pointed out to him that big boys don't whine. Surprisingly, that worked rather well.

And of course, to top off the outfit is the usual fuzzy, polka-dotted hat that he always wears no matter what. It was the one thing they couldn't convince his age affected mind to change when they got back. Frankly, it's something that better not change about him no matter how old he is. Ever. Not even if he finds himself with amnesia.

Hilariously, the moment Law swallows the last of his dinner, which consisted of no bread or anything he hated – the list grew somehow – he yawns widely. The second he manages to close his mouth again, his hand is rubbing at one of his eyes. This scene prompts a number of the crew to giggle or awe at the sight. For some reason, their collective admiration of the adorableness is a little creepy.

"I want Bepo," Law huffs, staring at me with glazed eyes.

"Aw, I know," I hush him. "But Bepo is making sure Bonney doesn't try anything while you're so small. You'll have to put up with a regular pillow for a while.'

Even though he whines for the umpteenth time today, he quiets down rather quickly once he's in my arms, head against my shoulder. Stoically, my ears block out every giggle and coo at us while carrying him out of the room and into the hallway. Oh, if my mother could see me now, she'd be crying with pride. Her daughter actually has motherly instinct.

"Heh, motherly instinct," I muse quietly, headed for his room.

Once on the other side of his bedroom door, my eyes take in the one room he barely lets anyone into. Having seen the bookshelves of medical texts and the desk stacked with papers plus the wardrobe bolted to the floor with a quick glance, my eyes finally land on the bed. It's not surprising that it's got a polka-dot pattern around the bottom edge of the blanket, and probably the sheets, too. But that's a discussion to have with a not so young or sleepy Law. Meaning I only pull the covers back and lay him down for his after lunch nap.

Strange how he has a nap after lunch even as an adult…

"Bepo?" Law grumbles, opening his eyes. "Where's Bepo?"

Wow, he must really rely on Bepo for his naps.

"Sorry, sweetie," I grin. "Bepo is off dealing with Bonney, remember? You blackmailed her like a pro before we got back to sub?"

A frown spread over his adorable face, making him seem like his old self for a second, before he huffs quietly. Without Bepo, he probably won't get much of a nap in before waking back up.

"Then you're my pillow," he demands, snatching my hand and tugging on it. "Pillow."

"Wait, what?"

"Pillow!"

Unable to really say no to his adorable face, I actually climb into the bed next to him, shoes slipped off and falling to the floor. A laugh escapes me as he plops himself onto my stomach, burying his face into the fabric of my shirt before giving a contented sigh. With a roll of my eyes, because no one could possibly deny his cuteness, I simply pull the covers up his chin and start stroking his hair.

Why can't Law ever be this affectionate in his older state?

**PAYBACK'S A BITCH, REALLY. GOOD THING SOME PAYBACK CAN BE ENJOYABLE**

Waking up has always felt like a rather slow process. Even though it's probably only been a few hours and is the middle of the day, my eyes really don't feel like opening yet nor does my body want to start up. That doesn't mean that some parts of my sense haven't gotten a jumpstart though. Like the sensation of touch.

For instance, something is brushing up against my neck at the moment, making me scrunch up my nose. It tickles!

With a soft grumble, my hand reaches up and tries to push away whatever it is. To my fuzzy minded surprise, said hand is stopped by a vice-like grip and forced back onto the bed. A grimace crosses my face while forcing my eyes open. What I see has me yelping softly, mouth quickly covered by another hand. Above me, smirking like he usually does, is my own Traflagar Law. Only difference from before and now… He looks like a _teenager._ This could be very bad. Very, _very_ bad.

"You know, I have a lot to pay you back for," he grins evilly. "Starting with squeezing me back on the island. That kind of hurt, you know?"

Oh yes, he definitely put me on his shit list. Although, something tells me his 'payback' is going to be a lot more enjoyable than he's making it out to be. A sharp pinch on my thigh tells me I'm right, one of his hands pulling it up onto his hip. That smirk is plastered onto his face, and only now does my mind register that he's already slipped off all those kid's clothes he'd been wearing.

Of course he'd start growing in his sleep. Should have seen that one coming. In fact…

"I should have seen _this_ coming," I squeak, face going red.

"You really should've," he nods, still smirking. "There's also carrying me around town and cuddling me in front of the crew. Plus stealing my food from me when I said no." His smirk turns to a full on grin, a very recognizable one. "Let's not forget how many times you called me 'cute' in your head. Oh, I've got a lot to get back at you for."

"But you got free ice cream!"

Part of me really wants to run screaming – there's going to be tons of marks left all over, no doubt. And how did he even know I was calling him cute in my head!? But another part, the lower one, is ready and waiting. Why, oh why, couldn't I have gotten a regular man, lived a regular life? Oh, right. Because my idiot self happens to have a thing for self-punishment, apparently, and he's the perfect form of self-torture. Even so, while my inner self berates me, his skin against mine still has me leaning my head back and sighing happily, his lips covering mine. Yep, this is going to be some rather enjoyable payback.

Side note: he strangely tastes like bread…


	4. Karma Preview: Review Please!

To be completely honest, this one was published here simply to get some input one it. If I like what people say, who knows? It might be sat alongside Lyra and them. I quite like the idea of Karma being an actual person in this world instead of just a word or unexplained force. And for those wondering, I only slightly believe in Karma. And she loves me…

Thanks for reading!

_Univerce_

* * *

He works through the body like it's first nature to him, like the person before him isn't hovering just on the edge of dying from blood loss. It was both a beautiful performance and a dismal reminder of the mortality human beings face on a daily basis. But it also has me wondering if he realizes at all the strange things happening around him. Like how his right arm just twitched so severely that, had this not been real, he would have severed the carotid artery. Does he realize that his life is currently on pause at the moment, open to my judgment like he himself was the one dying? Then again… he _is_ technically dying at the moment.

"So, Surgeon… Who are you really?"

* * *

She stared down at the frozen scene before her, wondering just what the hell was going on that she had been called on. It wasn't every day that her other half would point her in the direction of the pathetic kingdom on the island. Even stranger still was the fact that she now stood above the men in the room, listening to the pink feathered man rant about his victory. With a frown, she waited patiently as she could for him to just walk. The fuck. OUT!

With a huff, as he finally disappeared out of the room, she dropped from her perch on the chandelier and down to the floor. Without a care for her surroundings, she strode up to the heart shaped chair, stopping before it with a pitying frown. Beaten and bruised, her target wasn't even awake to ask the questions most would. Then again, it didn't really matter if he knew the answers. Her job would still need to be carried out, so she reached out for him, touching her fingertips against both temples and effectively isolating his subconscious. When she pulled back, a dark colored orb followed, held carefully between slightly shaking hands.

"Pain… regret… anger… You are one hell of a piece of work, D," she muttered to herself, dropping next to the chair. "Wonder how you'll handle your own world…"

A few moments later and she had entered the little orb herself, a bright white one similar to his floating harmlessly next to it. If she knew what exactly was going to happen, she would never have tried to do her job with this one, but waited until _after_ all his thoughts had settled. As it stood, though, she did her best, barraged by emotions and fleeting thoughts on her way in.

* * *

He puts his tools down, nodding to one of his assistants to sew the man up. His surgery done, and my memories thoroughly sorted to reset my initial objective, the both of us exit the specially designed amphitheater. From different exits, of course. Contrary to the sterile white operation room, however, the outside is a chaotic mess. Yellow and black are the main colors stretched across the canvas that is this world. However small the place may be. Among those colors are bears and men, a few women thrown in but numbering rather low. Clearly he has no interest in finding love. Either that, or has the attitude of 'it'll happen when it happens.' That's a common one, too.

Aside from the colors and people, the buildings are cracked and ruined, yet still standing tall despite the damage. The roads that wind between them all are much the same, only a little less damaged. So he has suffered greatly through the years, more notably at the beginning if the damage at the building bases are any sign. And his foundation is still pretty solid – nowhere near breaking, although that can change rather quickly with the right prodding. What does he need so much help with here? The place looks just like anyone else's inner world.

No, wait… That's wrong. The people themselves are off. Mostly men or mostly women isn't a problem, so long as both sexes are present, no matter how little. But the way they're moving, stumbling about and bumping into each other, is all wrong. That's not how the mind's conscience is supposed to act, even for the most depraved.

His mind may not be crumbling, but his humanity is. He's slowly but surely tossing aside his heart for whatever reason. Something around here has to be the cause. But where is it?

That thought in mind, my legs start moving, the direction of which is anywhere but the just as ruined amphitheater. The inside was most certainly pristine, well-kept and with minimal damage – he prides himself on his work, after all – but the outer building is suffering just as much. His pride won't be able to protect his skill for much longer.

When one looks for the problem deep in the subconscious, they should always remember a few key rules. One is to avoid interaction with the people populating the place. They're never very happy about outsiders coming in. Two is to keep yourself separate from the subject at all costs. Mixing one's consciousness with another's can be hazardous to both persons' mental healths. Three would be to find the subject's own inner self, the very person that they truly are even without their knowledge. Having this part of the subject around not only protects one from the population, but helps with discerning the problem.

But the way things are going, it looks like his inner self has escaped my eyes. That's never a good thing, of course, but it won't necessarily kill me while I'm wandering around in here. Assuming no one notices the young woman in black shorts and white jacket, that is. Maybe some shoes would have been a good idea. Along with something a little more along the lines of yellow, too. With the way several of the men and few women are already staring…

Should have changed before getting here…

Stuck with my terrible choice of clothes, though, might make finding this guy easier. He was wearing the usual doctor getup when he left his operation. All I have to do is find a white lab coat and a fuzzy hat and it'll be all good. Actually… what color is the sky? My eyes lift quickly to spot the bright yellow ceiling of the world – weird yet not shocking. What's with this guy and the color yellow? Doesn't he have something better to fixate on aside from black and yellow? Maybe a splash of blue?

This could take a while.

* * *

He walks back in, unseeing of the girl next to the chair, and takes a seat in his own throne. A large grin spreads across his face at the thoughts going through his head. Just a few more hours and he'd be rid of several pesky brats running around his kingdom. With the thought of pesky brats, his gaze shifts to the heart seat on his right, glaring darkly at the surgeon sitting unconscious in the chair, chained down. If he had been a bit faster that day, his brother would have swallowed the damn fruit and he'd be immortal by now. But that's a problem soon to be rectified, assuming he could find the perfect sacrificial pawn, of course.

Humming to himself, he continues to fail at noticing the young woman leaning against the side of the heart seat. If he had noticed her at any point, he could very well have saved himself a great deal of trouble in the near future.

* * *

My eyes fall on the only undamaged building, a small house that looked out of place among all the yellow and black. Instead of the usual colors that seem to cover everything from the sky to the pavement, the ground surrounding this one little building is a soft white, just like the house itself. Nothing about it looked overly amazing, save the way it seems to be specially preserved by something deep in this man's heart. Otherwise, it would be falling apart as well.

"You cherish this place, don't you?" I hum quietly. "It and whatever is connected to it."

Stepping onto the white grass, the scenery shifts rather dramatically, to my slight surprise. Since when can a subconscious change so drastically? Yellow and black bleed into each other, disappearing in random splotches to reveal perfect white buildings and untouched foundations. The memories aren't just cherished, they're guarded with love.

"So then… This is where your inner self is? With your heart still kept in mind, despite being forced aside… My, my. Quite the dangerous path."

Carefully, my feet step away from the house, the buildings around it quickly shifting back to their previous colors. Definitely a strange case, if I've ever seen one. How many people have maintained two separate subconscious at once? Not only that, but managed to remain one whole person. This guy is definitely a genius, at the least, and extremely complex with the way his mind works so intricately. I better be careful with him. My eyes turn back to the house, this time ignoring the shift of colors as my feet carry me up to and through the door.

On the other side, a young boy sits on the floor, books scattered around him as he searches furiously through the texts. Pages flip almost constantly as his eyes go over each and every word they can. This kid is especially dedicated to whatever it is he's doing. Stepping up just behind him, I scan the text currently in his hand, frowning at all the unfamiliar words. Well, mostly unfamiliar. Most people should know what the cardiac system is.

If not, they're idiots and need a biology class…

With a quiet hum, which the kid apparently is unable to hear in this section of the subconscious, I spin around and take a look around the house. A couple bedrooms – one for parents, one for a boy, one for a girl – plus the kitchen, bathroom, of course the living room where the kid is studying.

It all looks so welcoming, yet there's a darker, horrifying truth in the shadows of everything in the house. What the hell is up with this guy? Does he enjoy all the suffering he's putting himself through here? It's like those dark colors have left a profound mark everywhere one could possibly travel, even the abyss of the mind. That one thought snaps my attention to the door, a new idea running freely through my head. The abyss of the mind… Definitely a possibility at the moment.

With a last look at the kid in the middle of the living room, my feet carry me back out of the house and outside its zone. The buildings shift to that black and yellow color scheme once more, making me grimace faintly. It really is a bad color palate for a mind.

* * *

He had been racing through the halls as fast as he possibly could. To his slight disappointment, soldiers kept popping up left and right, taking up more of his precious time. His focus was his friend, despite what the surgeon constantly yelled about being in a 'mere alliance.' These men were in his way and aggravating him more and more as seconds passed. It seemed that day just wasn't a good day in general – not like any other day where everyone went into battle was a good day. But today just screamed shit storm.

At the feeling of a jolt, he skidded to a stop, eyes moving as they scanned the area around him. That same jolt shocked him again, making a familiar feeling grow that had him grinning widely. It was just something he knew to trust in, something that made him run even faster and with a great deal of confidence.

* * *

She opened her eyes, well aware that there was another besides her target in the room, and stood from her spot. Still holding the two orbs, she pulled them apart and set the darker of the two against his forehead. With a soft breath against the sphere, she pushed it gently back into place, a gentle smile spread across her face. And with a last few words, slipped from the room unnoticed by the second man. It wouldn't do to have him suddenly catch her just because she didn't feel like leaving her charge yet. A few more hours, she could risk it. At that moment, though, she was no stronger than a regular mortal woman.

And Trafalgar Law would need her help soon. She couldn't die just yet.

"Donquixote Doflamingo… How foolish could you be?" she hummed quietly, standing next to a window in the hall. "You failed to notice on the first attempt. Overlooked it on the second… the third will not fail, no matter how much you fight the river of fate. Karma is coming for you, and she is not happy…"

With a wistful expression, she glanced down at her hand, a wristband and counter strapped around her arm. The face of the counter showed four different moods, the next a rather violent looking red face that signified anger. Beneath it was the word 'Karma,' much like a pleasant looking green face exactly opposite that signified gratitude. At the time, it was calibrated on the fates of those on Dressrosa, but more specifically on the time left before fate took vengeance against a certain Pirate Warlord.

"Karma!"

The voice brought a smile to her face, the counter recalibrating itself to a man who skidded to a stop in front of her. One of the few left in the world who could see her from pure instinct and talent. With that gentle smile, she gestured to the room nearby.

"He's just inside. Take care Luffy, and try to avoid my other half's wrath, alright? She's close to blowing a fuse."

"Will do!" he laughed, patting her on the shoulder. "Say… You said something about my brother not being dead before… Were you meaning Sabo?"

A sly smirk crossed her face at the innocent question. "I remember saying no such thing. Please keep in mind, Luffy, that whatever you concoct from my words is of your own invention, not necessarily always what I meant specifically."

He stared at her blankly. A moment later and she sighed, realizing he understood nothing of what she just explained. Too many big words that he just could put together at the time. After tapping at her forehead a few times, she nudged him towards the door and gave him a last warning about her other half. When he simply laughed again and disappeared inside, she smiled lightly at the thought crossing her mind.

"D… You are a miracle worker, and your family is a collection of lunatics… I really miss you being in charge."

_My name is Astra D. Karma._

_My friends call me Karma._

_My enemies call me Astra._

_I am the one who Dispatches fate._


End file.
